


Dancing Stars

by Mortia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Festival, Domestic, Dorks in Love, Ice Skating, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortia/pseuds/Mortia
Summary: On a cold winter night, Yuuri and Viktor brighten up an amateur skating rink with their antics, much to the delight and amusement of the passing crowd.OrYuuri and Viktor being extra on an amateur skating rink
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Dancing Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otomiyatickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/gifts).



> I wanted to thank otomiyatickles for letting me write this despite me already having written my entry for Squealing Santa this year. This is based on one of her prompts; my mind immediately went to Yuri On Ice when I saw it and I couldn't resist writing it lol I have no self-control ｡ﾟ(T ヮ T)ﾟ｡
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!!!

The Christmas festival was a sight to behold. Colourful stalls filled the brightly lit streets, selling delicious warm food and handcrafted goods to a crowd of lively people, a festive air and good cheer permeating the air despite the chilly winter cold. In the city square, a giant Christmas tree, tall and imposing, had been put up to celebrate the holiday season, soft lights and crystalline decorations shining like stars under the clear night sky. A skating ice rink took up the rest of the square, looking dazzling and glistening surrounded by the bright lights and beautiful Christmas decorations enlivening the cold city. However, most of this beauty was lost to the people around the skating rink, who were currently too distracted to pay attention to their surroundings. The cause of their distraction was currently sliding unaware on the ice rink.

In the midst of struggling children and amateur skaters, two figures stood out from the crowd as they skated seemingly effortlessly on the ice, gracefully performing smooth turns and complex moves, captivating anyone that passed by. The two men skated and laughed together, paths twisting and intertwining but never breaking.

Those in the crowd familiar with competitive figure skating immediately recognised the two figures. After all, you couldn't learn anything about figure skating without eventually learning about this famous duo: world renowned Russian skater and coach Viktor Nikiforov, the Living Legend himself, having won more titles and championships than any other skater alive, and his Japanese student and fiancé, Yuuri Katsuki, who went on to win his own fair share of medals and recognition for his soulful and expressive presentation. The news and excitement spread like a wildfire amid muffled whispers and cries of delight from the crowd until soon everyone watching knew who they were. The knowledge only made the pair's performance all the more extraordinary and awe-inspiring in the humble amateur rink.

However, you didn't have to know anything about figure skating or the two skaters to see the affection and synergy shared between the couple, gliding and orbiting each other in a private synchronized dance. They seemed to be having a great time, skating as if they were the only two people in the rink, lost in their own little world, and performing for each other in a language that only they understood. 

Every movement was purposeful, beautiful and sensual, glides of their skates almost soundless in their elegance. Jumps flowed seamlessly into spins, lifts looking effortless, executed with the same gracefulness as the rest of their performance. They fit together like custom-made puzzle pieces.

Suddenly, the spell is broken by a loud squeak as icy cold fingers accidentally touch warm skin under layers of warm clothes. The shorter black-haired man starts to squirm until his startled partner clumsily lets him go but not before they both lose balance and fall, sprawling awkwardly on top of each other on the ice. And just like that, the image of perfection is disrupted.

After the shock of the fall registers, Yuuri can't help but laugh at Viktor's confused expression as he lies on his back underneath him, hair dishevelled and clothes askew. The confusion turns to fond amusement at the sound of his lover's bright laughter and then to mischief as Viktor shoves his cold hands underneath Yuuri's sweater again in retaliation.

Yuuri cries out and tries to remove them only to start laughing harder as they start to tickle him.

"Viktor, nooo!!!" 

All of their previous gracefulness vanishes as a tickle fight breaks out on the ice and chaos ensues. Suddenly, the rink is a mess of flailing limbs and loud laughter as the two men struggle to tickle each other. Or one of them does anyway. With unfairly cold hands still under his sweater and Viktor's long winter coat in the way, Yuuri is at a clear disadvantage but valiantly tries to retaliate anyway. He gets a few laughs from Viktor but he's not sure if it's due to his success or the older man laughing at him. Either way, it doesn't matter because he's laughing enough for the both of them. Unlike him, his partner has full access to his ticklish skin and takes full advantage of that to drive him breathless. But that's okay because Viktor has been driving him breathless since they met and Yuuri wouldn't have it any other way.

When Viktor stops, his hands are warmer from stolen heat and Yuuri's residual giggles could melt the ice around them. A few echoing giggles reach them and Yuuri abruptly remembers that they're not alone. 

That's when their small private bubble breaks and Yuuri notices the people still watching them. Most of the crowd had dispersed when they fell and showed no intention of continuing skating but some of them still remained, amused by their antics. Yuuri immediately grows red at the show that they had apparently been making. He tries to get up but Viktor seems to have other plans. Arms clamp around his waist holding him close, content to stay there despite the ice surely burning cold against his back.

"Viktor!" He hisses, "People are watching!"

"So?" Is the unconcerned reply.

Yuuri despairs at his lover's lack of modesty, face burning hot but helpless to deny him.

Sensing his embarrassment though, Viktor reluctantly lets him go, touch lingering. Yuuri gets up and extends a hand to help him up. The strong pull brings Viktor back close and Yuuri has to look away before he gets irredeemably lost again. 

When Yuuri looks around, most people have already lost interest in them or turned away to give them some privacy although a couple of skating girls catch Yuuri's eyes. They give him identical grins, a wink and a thumbs up and Yuuri immediately goes red again, even as a sense of pleasure and pride fills him at the man in his arms.

After all, that man was his.


End file.
